


Yugioh-Ween 2019

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: A collection of flash fiction based off of prompts requested of me for Halloween.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Yuri, Kamishiro Rio/Mizuki Kotori, Kamishiro Ryouga/Mizuki Kotori, Spectre/Zaizen Aoi
Kudos: 7





	1. Dangershipping - Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = Dangershipping (Ryoga X Kotori) Fascination

Kotori arrived at the designated location just as the letter had requested. Shark stood there waiting, he was strangely uneasy and nervous.

Kotori flipped her hair back and said calmly, “So what exactly was it that you wanted to talk to me about? And why the secrecy in such a secluded area?”

Kotori seemed too joyful. Not startled at all or even weirded out by Shark’s sudden letter requesting a private meeting with her. Shark wasn’t used to someone being so relaxed around him, not even the least bit intimidated. She knows what he is capable of.

“You were friends with my sister, Rio. Good friends, she even called you her best friend.” Shark said flatly.

Kotori smiled, “Oh yeah! I love Rio. I would call her my best friend too.”

Shark grunted, “So you don’t think it has been unusual that she hasn’t talked to you in days? That she has been avoiding you?”

Kotori sincere expression slowly melted away, replaced by one more of annoyance than concern.

Shark continued, “”Rio did something stupid. Last time she was at your place she took a peek at your diary. Yeah I know, very rude of her. But what she read really freaked her out.”

Kotori’s expression turned sour and her voice deepened, “So what is this? You want me to apologize for her violating my privacy? It is not my fault she…”

“No…” Shark cut her off. “I am not here to fix your friendship with my sister. Not my job.”

Kotori grinned as her mind was racing, “Oh! I think I am starting to see what is going on.”

Shark’s lips trembled, “Honestly… I am fascinated by what Rio told me she read. I always pictured you a perfectly innocent good girl with not a single dirty thought. I’m here…” Shark paused as Kotori’s gaze deepened, “…because I want to know just how true it is.”

Kotori walked towards Shark, “So you know how dangerous I actually am and yet you still dive right into the abyss. Fascinating indeed.”

Kotori tripped him and shoved him to the ground on his back. She immediately straddled him. She moaned mercilessly, “I’ll show you how wrong you pictured me and how true my diary really was.”


	2. SnowBirdShipping - Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = SnowBirdShipping (Rio X Kotori) Witch. I made this one a fantasy AU.

With fear and hesitation gripping her every movement, Kotori carefully knocked on the door of the cabin. This had to be the witch’s cabin in the woods that she had heard stories. Despite the rest of the cabin being wood, the door was some kind of metal that was very cold to the touch. To her surprise, the bulky intimidating door was lighter than it looked and even more startling the door wasn’t shut all the way. It slowly creaked open making a loud squeaky groan. The door was wide open now. She could step into the witch’s cabin. Her knees buckled and all of her thoughts turn her to turn back and run away. But she pulled cloth-wrapped object she carefully held in her hands close to her heart. She had to push on for him.

As Kotori stepped inside she was shocked by how much bigger the inside was the outside, clearly some kind of dimensional-wrapping magic was at play here. But she wasn’t able to focus on admiring the interior decorations as what stood out most was how unbelievable cold it was inside! She felt like she would literally freeze to death if she stayed inside longer than an hour. Kotori shivered as she rubbed her arms for friction and heat. She cursed herself for not dressing for colder weather but it was a fairly warm day outside.

It didn’t take long for a voice to greet her, “Welcome humble visitor! Not many dare to visit me in my domain.”

Before Kotori even got a good look at the speaker, most of her fear had been replaced and anger at how cold this place was, “That is because your domain is a refrigerator!”

Rio scoffed, “Well then I am the queen of this refridgerator! Honestly, I wanted a totally different location but the Wind Witch Rin bought it out first right from under me. I had to settle for this home instead.”

Kotori got a better look at her and was having trouble finding her words. “Are you… are you really the fabled witch I heard about?”

“Why yes! I am the Ice Witch Rio!” she proudly announced in a dramatic fashion.

“Umm…” Kotori blushed and stumbled over her words, “Why are you so pretty then. I thought witches were supposed to be all ugly and old. But you seem too beautiful to be a witch.”

Rio blushed as the compliment caught her off-guard but then frowned as the witch prejudice sunk in, “Now listen ignorant birdie. You are thinking of medieval fantasy witches. I am the young and adorably cute anime loli kind of witch. Get it right!”

Kotori took a step forward and said determined, “Pease, if you are really a witch I must ask for your help!” She brought forth the cloth she had been holding to reveal the corpse of a bird, “My beloved pet Tuntun died. I heard that your magic can bring him back.”

Rio slowly nodded. “It is not my specialty but I do have experience in coming back from the dead. But I warn you that he won’t be the same.”

“I don’t care! Just do it! I need him back!” screamed Kotori.

Rio nodded and instructed her to place the corpse on a magic table nearby. Rio surrounded the corpse in a circle of objects: an ankh, a cross, a large ruby embedded in silver jewelry. She placed several rectangular pieces of paper around them and started chanting.

After a few heartbeats, Tuntun twitched. Slowly the bird started to stand up.

“Tuntun!” Kotori screamed in joy!

She rushed in to try to hug him but at the last second stopped before her hands touched him. Something felt very wrong.

Tuntun let out an inhuman howl that would give Kotori nighrmares for the rest of her life. Tuntun turned towards her as his neck twisted around in a disturbing angle. One of his eyeballs fell from its socket. His tongue hung out in a wicked twisted form like that of a snake. Feathers were slowly falling off, rotting off.

Tuntun was a zombie.

Kotori yelled furiously, “What the hell did you do!”

Rio explained, “Well this is the best I can do at bringing him back. This spell is super popular on Halloween!”

Tuntun sulked towards Kotori who screamed and ran away from. Kotori grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and then ran back smacked Tuntun, killing him again!

Kotori panted as her nerves were still completely shot. Rio groaned, “Aww, I actually thought I did a pretty good job that time.”

Kotori bit her lip and gave an angry glare towards Rio. “Fine! I get it! I learned my lesson! Don’t ever try to bring stuff back from the dead!”

Rio said stoically, “Well at least you look less cold now I guess. Shows you have great love within you.”

Kotori stared at Rio in a very confused state.

“The price I had to pay to acquire my Ice Witch magic was to live in constant chill. I thought being relaxed all the time was a great bargain! But alas, I am to never feel warm again until someone with a pure heart loves me. Anyone with a cloudy heart who steps in here will die of frostbite in no time. But you are no longer cold are you? Because your love for Tuntun has helped his soul finally move on. You are immune to the frozen curse.”

Kotori stared at Rio intently. Then she marched over to Rio and wrapped her arms around Rio tightly.

Rio was shocked! “Kotori… you are so warm! It feels so good! It feels so comforting! I love it! Does this mean that you have fallen in love with me and will break my curse?”

Kotori caressed Rio’s skin, “Honestly… I have idea what in the world you are talking about! I didn’t understand any of it! I just needed a replacement pet.”

“”Um what!?” 


	3. Fuchiashipping - Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = Fuchiashipping (Yuri X Yuzu) Poison

Yuzu woke up to a pounding headache. She was sitting, why? She suddenly tried to move only to realized she couldn’t as ropes held her in place. She was tied up to a chair! She looked around quickly. Where was she? How did she get here? There were plants in every direction and a glass ceiling above her. A greenhouse apparently.

“Ahh so I see the princess is finally awake.” Said a strange ominous voice. Yuzu looked to the speaker to see Yuya. Wait no. Not Yuya. She remembered now. She was in the middle of the Maiami Championship when she was attacked by someone who looked like Yuya but was cruel and evil. Said his name was Yuri.

“How did I get here?” Yuzu shouted at him.

Yuri grinned and said boastfully, “Don’t you remember? You lost the duel. I admit you dueled well… for someone from your dimension. But you had no chance against my servants. Since I had explicit to not card you I slipped you a bit of poison to knock you out for a bit.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Yuzu demanded, trying to not show her fear.

“Well sadly the Professor isn’t here right now. I couldn’t just throw you in a detention cell and let someone else steal credit for capturing you. Since I am the president of the gardening club, I am the only one that has the key so I locked you up here.”

Yuzu struggled to try to break free from her restraints, “You can’t keep me! I’m going back home!”

Yuri laughed, “That poison will be in your system still a few hours later, even if you weren’t tied up you don’t have the strength to overpower me.”

Yuri walked towards her as he pulled out a switchblade. Upon seeing the knife Yuzu froze. He was right, her energy wasn’t fully recovered yet. He has the upper hand. He cut her free of her restraints and took a step back from her. Yuzu sat still, not moving.

“I bet that is better. I need to go take care of errands but I’ll return when the Professor returns. Meanwhile you can wonder around this entire greenhouse, I would love for you to admire my hardwork. You just can’t leave it.”

Yuri swiftly left, paying her nearly no attention. He locked the door and again Yuzu was alone, trapped in this green house. Yuzu waited a minute to steady her breathing. She wiggled her toes and then stretched her arms. Her body was still sore but she could still escape.

She dragged the wooden chair to one of the glass walls and threw the chair at it with all her might! The chair broke apart without even leaving a crack in the glass. She was dumbfounded. Transparent glass with a clear view of the outside. Yet she was still trapped. How did they make this glass so sturdy.

Her will to escape was fading. Maybe Yuri was right. This was his domain. He was so confident that she couldn’t escape. She wanted to prove him wrong but it was feeling more and more hopeless. She began to aimlessly wander around the massive greenhouse.

Many of the plants were pretty actually. It really is an impressive feat to grow this many different plants. On instinct she reached to touch many of them but at the last second noticed that many of them had warning signs that said, “Warning! Highly Toxic!”. Many of these plants were filled with deadly poisons.

Eventually she came to desk and supply cabinet. The cabinet had a heavy padlock on it along with more signs about the dangerous materials inside. The drawers of the desk had fairly useless stuff inside. Lots of books about the caring and identifying of many different plants. Many of which she had never heard of.

But then suddenly in one of the drawers her eyes caught a glimpse of something incredibly useful! She had a plan.

A few hours later Yuri returned, “Yuzu! It is time to go. The Professor can’t wait to see you.”

Yuzu bit her lip. This plan would be extremely difficult to pull off but it was her best chance.

Yuzu walked towards Yuri with a sense of wonder on her face, “You were right. I do admire your hardwork. This place is amazing! You grew all this?”

Yuri blushed, caught very off-guard, “Well… the Gardening club did but we don’t have many members. I worked the hardest out of all of them.”

Yuzu got close enough to Yuri that her breath was upon his face, “You sound so talented and amazing. I think I have been looking at this the wrong way.”

Yuri took a step back. His body was shaking and he didn’t know why, “What do you mean?”

“Back home I have a crush on a boy named Yuya who you look exactly like,” Yuzu stared deep into Yuri’s eyes. His cheeks were turning very red. She really didn’t expect him to be this shy and embarrassed.

She continued as she deepened her voice, “But you are even hotter than Yuya. Maybe this is fate. I should do what I always wanted to do with Yuya with you.”

Yuri was sweating. He exceled at crushing his opponents brutally but affection was something he had never known. All of his love was focused on plants because humans were always so distant and cold to him.

Yuzu wrapped an arm around Yuri’s back and her other hand on the back of his head. She pleaded, “Please give me what I want Yuri.”

Yuri was paralyzed with overwhelming emotions. Yuzu pressed her lips against Yuri’s and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Yuri’s eyes bulged in disbelief. Yuzu gently swirled her tongue in an intoxicating kiss. Yuri’s body relaxed and fully accepted the pleasure he was feeling.

A sharp pain penetrated Yuri’s neck! Yuzu’s hand was tightly wrapped around a syringe that she was pumping into him. Her eyes no longer filled with seduction, only rage.

Yuri’s body was already going into shock as he moaned, “Poison… makes sense.”

Yuzu said in a vindictive tone, “You should be careful with where you store your tools. Using the books I found the most lethal plant here. It will hurt a hundred times more than you poisoned me!”

Yuri lips formed a painful grin. He couldn’t even be mad at her. He was actually impressed as he fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is up to the reader's interpretation as to rather or not Yuri dies.


	4. BlueGhostShipping - Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt BlueGhostShipping (Specter X Aoi) Forest

Specter sat on the ground with his back against his favorite tree. He loved this tree. In fact, he loved this whole forest. It is filled with so many wonderful trees that all nurture and take care of him. He doesn’t need anything else.

Specter stares down at his hand. The skin is flaking off. His legs are going numb. It is like his entire body is slowly melting away. But he is okay with that. He will just melt into this forest he loves so much and become one with it. Specter closed his eyes and concentrated on the thought of how nice it would be to become one with what you love.

“Specter! Specter! Hang on! I’ll save you!”

Specter slowly opened his eyes. Somebody was shaking him by his shoulders. It was a blue-haired woman in a magical girl outfit. Yes, he knew her.

“Listen to me Specter, you are in danger. We need to get you out of here.”

Specter groaned, “Oh, Blue Angel. Why do you disturb my peace? Go away.”

Blue Angel’s grip on him tightened, “This isn’t real peace! A program was developed for the Lost Incident victims to help them recover from their trauma. It was already successfully used on Yusaku and Takeru. But something went wrong when used on you. The program became corrupted and your mental state was flung into a deep abyss. If we don’t get you out then you will deteriorate into nothingness!”

Specter’s face tightened as her words were bringing back a rush of memories. This was all fiction, too good to be true. Specter raised his hand and smacked Blue Angel across the face. She lost her grip on him and fell to the side.

Specter bellowed, “So what! I like it here. I don’t want to go anywhere else. I don’t need to recover from any ‘trauma’. This is where I want to be.”

Blue Angel regained her sense and bit her lip, “We need to get you out of here! Everyone is worried about you. Revolver is worried about you.”

Specter’s heart skipped a beat. “Revolver…. No. It is too late. I will become one with this forest and we will fade away to a better world together. I’ll never be lonely again.”

It was Blue Angel’s turn to get violent with him. She shoved him away from the tree and flat to the ground. She laid on top of him with her hands gripping his face.

She screamed a mere inches away from his face, “Listen to me. This program has driven you insane! Come with me and I will make sure you are never alone again!”

“Never alone?” Specter echoed, “How? You can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can!” Blue Angel tightened her grip around his head, “Because I too know the pain of loneliness. I will be your angel that catches all of your blue tears!”

She pressed her mouth to his and enveloped him in a deep kiss. Her body grinded against his to fully engulf him with her embrace.

After the kiss Specter took a deep breath and said softly, “Ok then. Let’s log out together. Thank you.”


End file.
